


Lua Cheia

by juliacalasans



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Cringe, F/M, My first fanfic ever, This Is STUPID, Very very old, this is very bad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Essa é uma one shot que mostra o que aconteceria se Bella aceitasse que Edward nunca mais voltaria, e desse uma chance a Jacob.Gente, é a minha primeira fic, deem um desconto!





	Lua Cheia

Desci do meu quarto. Depois de chorar até os meus olhos secarem, resolvi ir ver meu amigo lobisomem. Só ele poderia me animar.

— Charlie, eu vou a La Push ver Jacob. — Eu disse com o pouco de voz que me restava. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Minhas vontades repentinas de ir à La Push não o assustavam mais. Dirigi trêmula, lutando contra as lágrimas que  insistiam em cair dos meus olhos,  

Cheguei em frente à casa de Billy, torcendo para que Jacob estivesse lá. Buzinei. Nada. Buzinei mais uma vez. Nada. Então, quando eu buzinei uma terceira vez, vi o rosto de Jake aparecendo na janela, varrendo a rua procurando a origem do barulho. Quando seus olhos pararam na minha velha caminhonete, ele abriu um largo sorriso, e fez um sinal pra que eu entrasse.

— Queria tentar andar de novo nas motos. — Disse assim que entrei. Ele se espantou, deve ter se lembrado do nosso ‘pequeno’ incidente da última vez. Mas cedeu.

— Porque quer tentar de novo hein, Bella? — ele perguntou, enquanto me ajudava a subir na garupa da moto. Ele tinha certa desconfiança na voz.

— Não sei.  — Minha voz demonstrou o meu pânico. Ele riu.

— Quer que eu vá com você? No mínimo, se você cair, eu te protejo. — Ele disse, convencido de que era o homem de ferro. Mas, o meu pânico falou mais alto e eu aceitei a proposta. Ele subiu na moto atrás de mim, segurou na minha cintura e eu acelerei. Andei rápido demais, e acabei me desequilibrando. Por incrível que pareça, ele me protegeu. Caí em cima dele, e nossas bocas ficaram muito próximas. Ele me olhou nos olhos, e me beijou. Alguma parte do meu ser me dizia que aquilo era errado, e que eu deveria parar agora. Mas eu não tinha esta vontade. Retribuí o beijo, e ele pareceu se surpreender com a minha atitude. Eu percebi que, eu não gostava dele apenas pelo seu carisma, pela sua capacidade de me fazer esquecer Edward. Eu percebi que eu também o amava. Separamos nossas bocas pela necessidade de ar.

— Eu te amo Bella. — ele disse, num sussurro quase inaudível.

— Eu também te amo Jacob. — eu disse, no mesmo tom. Ele sorriu. Talvez eu não o amasse tanto quanto eu amo Edward, mas eu o amo. Talvez com ele, a ferida que assombrava meu peito se sarasse. A cicatriz ficaria ali eternamente, mas, a dor não existiria mais. Talvez eu devesse dar mais uma chance ao amor. Talvez, se eu der uma chance a Jake de tentar me fazer feliz de novo, tudo se acerte. É incerto, e as possibilidades são muitas. Mas... talvez eu devesse tentar.


End file.
